Jellal Fernandes
|kanji = ジェラール・フェルナンデス |race = Człowiek |birthday = Rok X765 |age = 19 lat (X784) 26 lat (X791) |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Niebieskie |affiliation =Gildia Crime Sorcière 25px Gildia Fairy Tail (Tymczasowo) |previous affiliation = 25px Niewolnik Wieży Niebios 25px Rada Magii 25px Dziesięciu Świętych Magów |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Członek Rady Magii Więzień Rady Magii Mroczny Mag Święty Mag |team = |previous team = Drużyna Jellala Drużyna Światła Drużyna Fairy Tail B |partner = |relatives = Mystogan (Edolański Odpowiednik) |magic = Magia Ciała Niebieskiego Załamanie Otchłani Wiążący Wąż Projekcja Psychiczna Krąg Samozniszczenia Magia Ciemności Telekineza Magia Ognia Magiczne Laski Telepatia |alias = Siegrain (ジークレイン Jīkurein) |manga debut = Rozdział 1jako Siegrain Rozdział 77jako Jellal |anime debut = Odcinek 2jako Siegrain Odcinek 33jako Jellal |japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa|english voice = Robert McCollum|rōmaji = Jerāru Ferunandesu |status = Aktywny|mark location = Dolna część stroju}} Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) jest przyjacielem Erzy Scarlet z dzieciństwa. Zanim odzyskał swoją pamięć, był Mrocznym Magiem, który desperacko próbował wskrzesić Zerefa. Obecnie jest członkiem niezależnej gildii Crime Sorcière. Wygląd Jellal jest młodym mężczyzną którego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą są niebieskie włosy i czerwony tatuaż okalający jego prawe oko, który posiada od dzieciństwa. Jako swoje alter ego, Siegrain, ubierał się w szaty eleganckie, ale proste, składające się z długiej białej tuniki z czarnymi pasami na krawędzi i górnej części ramion, duże paski połączone ozdobnymi klamrami, ciemną koszulę oraz pasujące spodnie i buty Nosił również pierścień na środkowym palcu prawej dłoni, zazwyczaj ubierał także medalion potwierdzający jego wysoki status. Jako Jellal ubierał się już dużo mroczniej, jego strój składał się z białawej niebieskiej koszuli pod ciemnym płaszczem z kapturem z jasnoniebieskimi krawędziami, dwoma sznurkami z zawieszkami w kształcie twarzy zwisających z kaptura i widocznym złotym symbolem po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, przypominającym znak Fairy Tail, a także proste, luźne ciemne spodnie schowane wewnątrz sznurowanych butów. thumb|left|Wygląd Jellala w Sadze Wieża Niebios|200pxPóźniej, po jego odrodzeniu widać, jak zabiera ubranie pokonanemu członkowi Naked Mummy i zastępuje nim swój częściowo podarty strój (w anime ubrania należały do Erigora). Strój składał się z długiego czarnego płaszcza zdobionego złotymi dodatkami, białymi opaskami wokół ramion dwóch czerwonych medali - jako ozdoby, po obu stronach klatki piersiowej, obcisłą koszulkę i luźne szare spodnie podtrzymywane pasem; spodnie były schowane wewnątrz butów. Siedem lat później jego wygląd pozostaje praktycznie bez zmian, z wyjątkiem jego dłuższych włosów. Obecny strój Jellala składa się z ciemnego płaszcza, bardzo podobnego do tego, który ukradł członkowie Naked Mummy. Poza tym nosi pozłacaną zbroję która obejmuje jego brzuch, i ciemne spodnie ze znajdującym się na nim znakiem Crime Sorcière. Podczas Turnieju Magicznego, gdy jest przebrany za swojego Edoliańskiego odpowiednika, Mystogana, nosi ten sam strój, który ubierał on podczas pobytu na Ziemi, a nawet decyduje się wykorzystać jego magię jako swoją własną. Osobowość thumb|120px|left|Jellal staje się zły... Jako dziecko był miłym i sympatycznym chłopcem, bardzo troszczącym się o swoich przyjaciół, z którymi tworzył zwartą grupę. Był gotowy nawet zostać ukarany w zastępstwie Erzy. Nigdy nie stracił wiary w wolność. Po tym jak został zmanipulowany przez Zerefa (a tak naprawdę Ultear) jego osobowość uległa drastycznej zmianie. Stał się okrutny i bezwzględny, oszalał na punkcie budowy Systemu R. Traktował wprawdzie niewolników lepiej, ale tylko dlatego, że wtedy ich praca była bardziej efektywna. Po tym jak został wskrzeszony przez Wendy cierpiał na amnezję i wydawało się, że boi się światła. Chociaż nie pamiętał własnej przeszłości, pamiętał nazwiska Erzy i Natsu. Gdy dowiedział się o swoim grzechu chciał umrzeć, ponieważ uważał to za jedyną formę zadośćuczynienia, ale Erza przekonała go, że może odkupić swoje grzechy nie umierając. Po tym, jak został zatrzymany przez Radę Magii i skazany na karę śmierci odchodził spokojny, a nawet zadowolony, zupełnie tak jak w dzieciństwie. Mavis Verimilion powiedziała nawet, że posiada to samo "serce" co członkowie Fairy Tail mimo tego, że nie był członkiem ów gildii. Siedem lat później po odzyskaniu wspomnień i powrocie do swojej prawdziwej osobowości stał się spokojny, dojrzały i inteligentny. Pokazał swoją wesołą stronę; zaczął częściej się uśmiechać kiedy coś sprawiło mu przyjemność albo jego przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi. Mimo tego jako Mystogan stoi na uboczu, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń podejrzeń, jakoby Fairy Tail ukrywało zbiegłego więźnia. Jednak żal za wszystkie grzechy sprawił, że Jellal chciał je odpokutować i stworzył gildię Crime Sorciere, niezależną gildię przeznaczoną do walki z mrocznymi magami. Mimo to wciąż czuł, że zasługuje na karę, co sprawia że ukrywa swoje uczucie do Erzy ponieważ uważa że nie zasługuje na nią. Historia thumb|left|200px|left|Mały Jellal Początkowe relacje pomiędzy nim a Erzą nie są zbyt jasne, ale z czasem stają się bardziej klarowne. Jako dzieci obydwoje byli niewolnikami pracującymi przy budowie Systemu R, Wieży Niebios. Jellal należał do grupy najlepszych przyjaciół Erzy na której bardzo mu zależało. Zawsze ją thumb|266px|Jellal opętany przez "Zerefa"pocieszał gdy się bała a nawet nadał jej nazwisko. Jednakże po tym jak próbował uwolnić ją i sam został porwany, Urtear podając się za Zerefa opanowała jego umysł. Zabił wtedy strażników i wypędził Erzę, wmawiając swoim przyjaciołom, że to ona zniszczyła statki, którymi mieli uciec. Gdy dorastał, został zauważony przez Briana, lidera Oracion Seis który nauczył go niektórych swoich umiejętności, w tym Zaklęcia Zniszczenia. Później został wybrany, ze względu na olbrzymie moce, na jednego z Dziesięciu Wielkich Magów i członka Magicznej Rady, podając się przy tym za własnego brata bliźniaka - Siegraina. Podobno Erza, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyła, myślała, że to Jellal (którym zresztą był) i zaatakowała go, jednakże nawet jej udało się wcisnąć swoje kłamstwo. Fabuła Saga Macao thumb|left|196px|Jellal w Radzie MagiiPoznajemy go jako Siegraina, młodego członka Rady Magii. Zazwyczaj nie zgadza się z pozostałymi magami, ukazując tym samym swoją sympatię w stosunku do Fairy Tail, co niezwykle irytuje pozostałych. W mandze inni członkowie są zdziwieni, iż udało mu się dostać do rady, ale Jellal stwierdza, że wystarczy władać potężną mocą by dostać się w jej szeregi. Jako Siegrain jest także członkiem dziesięciu świętych magów. Saga Kołysanka Widujemy go dopiero pod koniec sagi, po pokonaniu Lullaby. W związku z takimi wydarzeniami zostaje zwołana Rada Magii, by zapieczętować demona i ocenić obecną sytuację. Podczas posiedzenia Rady Jellal chwali Fairy Tail za zniszczenie mrocznej gildii Eisenwald oraz pokonanie Lullaby. Pozostali członkowie nie patrzą jednak pozytywnie na Fairy Tail, oraz opinię Siegraina i mimo wszystko postanawiają oskarżyć Erzę o zniszczenia spowodowane przez nią podczas walki. thumb|left|196px|Jellal ostrzega ErzęNastępnie pojawia się chwilę przed rozpoczęciem procesu Erzy, gdyż chce porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Tytania nie jest jednak zadowolona z tego powodu. Początkowo Siegrain droczy się z nią mówiąc, że Rada zawsze musi pokazać swoją wyższość, a ona jest tylko "kozłem ofiarnym", przy czym proces też jest "na pokaz". Potem wyjaśnia jednak, iż zawsze przemawia w obronie Fairy Tail. Przed odejściem ostrzega ją, żeby nie mówiła niczego o ich wspólnej przeszłości zarówno dla jej jak i jego dobra. Po raz ostatni w tej sadze jest już bezpośrednio obecny na procesie Erzy.thumb|right|196px|Reakcja Jellal'a i Rady Magii na interwencję Natsu Nie okazuje żadnych emocji, ale widać, iż całe to przedsięwzięcie bardzo go nudzi. Dopiero kiedy Natsu zaatakował budynek Rady, nieudolnie przebrany za Erzę, okazuje zainteresowanie. Prawdopodobnie obecna sytuacji go rozbawiła zwłaszcza, że Natsu usilnie chciał wmówić, iż to on jest prawdziwą Erzą. Po tej a jakże "efektywnej" reakcji, smoczy zabójca oraz Erza trafiają na krótki czas do więzienia. Gdyby nie doszło do tego zdarzenia to Tytania zostałaby szybko zwolniona, ale skutki sprawiły, że Rada dostała pretekst by zatrzymać magów w areszcie. Podczas pobytu w zamknięciu Jellal przez chwilę obserwuje obu magów, zainteresowany osobowością Natsu. Saga Wyspa Galuna Pojawia się na końcu sagi. Był jednym z organizatorów całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Pomagała mu Ultear przebrana za Zaltiego. Wykorzystał Lyona i jego przyjaciół, ponieważ sam chciał kontrolować Deliorę. thumb|left|196px|Jellal rozmawia z UltearJednakże demon już od dawna był martwy i rozpadł się na kawałki, krótko po swoim przebudzeniu. W czasie rozmowy z Ultear, komplementuje talent jej matki, ale kobieta nie wygląda na zainteresowaną. Ostatecznie Jellal okazuje zainteresowanie siłą Natsu i wypytuje o to dziewczynę. Ta przyznaje, że ma potencjał. W końcówce rozmowy Siegrain wyjawia, iż wie, że Natsu jest synem Igneel'a. Saga Wieży Niebios thumb|left|196px|Jellal jako władca Wieży NiebiosTo właśnie w tej sadze po raz pierwszy poznajemy go jako Jellal'a. Wydaje on rozkaz Sho, Shimon'owi, Milliannie oraz Wally'emu, by sprowadzili Erzę do Wieży Niebios, bo ma być ona ofiarą potrzebną do wskrzeszenia Zerefa. Sam oczywiście jest panem i władcą w owej wieży. Poza potężnym magiem o sile zbliżonej do dziesięciu świętych magów (Erza), Jellal potrzebuje jeszcze ogromnej ilości magicznej mocy, by wskrzesić Zerefa, dlatego początkowo działa na "dwa fronty". Jako Siegrain wyjawia Radzie Magii, iż ma brata bliźniaka, który nazywa się Jellal. thumb|right|196px|Siegrain stara się przekonać Radę o konieczności użycia Etherion'u Opisuje także system R opracowywany w Wieży Niebios oraz podaje jej lokalizację. Rada Magii początkowo jest przerażona na wieść o systemie R. Siegrain sugeruje użycie Etherion'u, by zniszczyć Jellal'a oraz wieżę. Tak naprawdę Etherion jest potrzebny, by dostarczyć moc do wieży, gdyż cała budowla jest zbudowana z lakrimy, mogącej wchłonąć nawet energię Etherion'u. Rada Magii nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy rozważa użycie swego potężnego działa. Podczas pierwszego głosowania postanawiają go nie używać. Siegrain jest wściekły. Wyjawia wtedy, że Jellal planuje ożywić czarnego maga Zerefa, w związku z czym trzeba go natychmiast zniszczyć. Prowokacja odnosi sukces. Rada postanawia rozpocząć przygotowanie do odpalenia Etherion'u. Jedynie Yajima sprzeciwiał się jego wykorzystaniu, więc decyzja zapadła większością głosów. Podczas gdy Siegrain przygotowuje Etherion wraz z Radą Magii do Wieży Niebios wkraczają Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy i Juvia, by uratować Erzę. Jellal bagatelizuje sprawę ogłaszając przy tym początek rajskiej gry - gry na śmierć i życie - która ma go zabawić. Później Erzie udaje się wydostać, a ponadto Sho, Millianna, Simon i Wally zdradzają Jellal'a.thumb|left|196px|Jellal vs Erza Ten również się tym nie przejmuje ogłaszając punkt kulminacyjny rajskiej gry. Informuje o Etherionie, który ma zniszczyć wieżę i wysyła przeciw magom Fairy Tail zabójców z gildii Death's Head Caucus. Zakończenie gry ogłasza dopiero wtedy gdy Erza wtargnęła do jego komnaty.thumb|right|196px|Erza rani Jellal'athumb|right|196px|Jellal "włos od śmierci" Tytania mówi Jellal'owi, że nie dba o własne życie ani Etherion, i dołoży wszelkich starań, by go zatrzymać. Jellal nie obawia się jej, po czym przystępuje do pojedynku. Początkowo odnosi sukcesy. Przy pomocy magii ciemności dość szybko udaje mu się zdominować zmęczoną, po walce z Ikarugą Erzę, i zamknąć ją wśród magii cieni. Jellal wyśmiewa ją i jest zawiedziony, że tylko na tyle ją stać. Erza jest jednak silna. Udaje jej się wydostać po czym zadaje szybki, ale mocny cios Jellal'owi. Chłopak jest zaszokowany jej siłą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ta Erza, którą zna. Tytania nie daje mu czasu na refleksję. Szybko przewraca go na ziemię po czym chce go zabić, ale okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Jellal postanawia wykorzystać jej uczucia. Opowiada jej, iż wie, że zaraz oboje zginą od uderzenia Etherion'u. Mówi, że zdaje sobie sprawę z opętania przez Zerefa.thumb|left|196px|Jellal przytula Erzę Zawsze chciał z nim walczyć, ale nigdy nie udało mu się oprzeć jego wpływom. Sądzi, że nawet przyjaciele nie mogli go ocalić, ale cieszy się z tego, iż Erza była wcześniej szczęśliwa. Tytania nabiera się na te kłamstwa. Przytula chłopaka, a on odwzajemnia uścisk. Jellal wykorzystuje sytuację i podczas wspólnego uścisku, niezauważalnie rzuca na dziewczynę czar "wiążącego węża". Niedługo potem w Wieżę Niebios uderza oczekiwany Etherion. thumb|left|196px|Jellal i SiegrainPo uderzeniu Etherion'u nikt nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Lakrima wchłonęła całą magiczną energię. Jellal szybko ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Erza jest zszokowana całą obecną sytuacją. Niedługo potem zjawia się Siegrain. Właśnie wtedy Jellal ujawnia, iż od początku byli jedną i tą samą osobą.thumb|right|196px|Jellal łączy się z Siegrain'em Szybko dokonuje fuzji z Siegrain'em dzięki czemu odzyskał swoją prawdziwą moc. Przechodzi do następnego kroku. Uaktywnia zaklęcie "wiążącego węża", które pozbawia Erzę możliwości ruchu. Zamyka ją w lakrimie i zaczyna odprawiać obrzęd wskrzeszenia Zerefa. Jego działania przerywa jednak Natsu. Wyjmuje Erzę z lakrimy i na widok łez dziewczyny, postanawia zmiażdżyć Jellal'a. thumb|left|Natsu atakuje Jellal'aJellal lekceważy Natsu. Prosi go by pokazał mu siłą smoczego zabójcy. Natsu nie trzeba długo przekonywać. W furii rzuca się na przeciwnika używając całego arsenału swoich technik jak np.: "skrzydlate cięcie ognistego smoka", "pięść ognistego smoka", "pazur ognistego smoka", "ryk ognistego smoka".thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa "Meteoru"thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa zaklęcia "Wspaniałego Rydwanu" Mimo tak potężnych technik nawet nie daje rady zranić Jellal'a. Po złączeniu z Siegrain'em jego moc jest o wiele silniejsza niż podczas walki z Erzą. Jellal postanawia, że Natsu musi poczuć rozpacz i bezsilność za to, iż ośmielił się wyzwać świętego maga na pojedynek. Używa techniki "Meteoru" i masakruje smoczego zabójcę swoją szybkością, po czym wymierza mu potężny cios przy użyciu zaklęcia "Wspaniałego rydwanu". Po takiej kombinacji Natsu jest oszołomiony i nie ma już sił, by się podnieść. Jellal jest zadowolony, ale z przerażeniem odkrywa, iż nieco uszkodził swoją cenną wieżę, przez co zaczęła częściowo wyciekać magia Etherion'u. Zamierza dalej kontynuować rytuał, lecz Natsu z trudem podnosi się, by dalej walczyć. Na dodatek, Dragneel odkrywa, że zniszczenia Wieży będą sporym kłopotem dla Jellala co motywuje go do walki jak nigdy dotąd (w końcu nie ma większego specjalisty od szkód), czym bardzo denerwuje Jellala. W związku z takim obrotem spraw Jellal znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji. Musi pokonać Natsu, ale nie może "iść na całość", bo zniszczy wieżę. Zaczyna atakować słabszymi czarami, co skutkuje tym, że smoczy zabójca daje rade je pokonać, a ponadto samemu atakując czyni ogromne zniszczenia. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Jellal'a ogarnia wściekłość. Jest rozjuszony tym, że Natsu niszczy wieżę, którą on budował osiem lat. Postanawia zabić smoczego zabójcę jak i Erzę, która przyłączyła się do boju, potężnym zaklęciem "Altairis".thumb|left|200px|Jellal atakuje Natsu Zdaje sobie sprawę, że uszkodzi nieco wieżę, ale dzięki temu usunie źródło jeszcze większych zniszczeń. Przed użyciem czaru, mówi jeszcze, że znajdzie inną ofiarę na miejsce Erzy. Jak się później okazuje zaklęcie nie odniosło zamierzonego skutku, gdyż Simon osłonił Natsu i Erzę samemu tracąc życie. Jellal wyśmiewa go oraz nazywa marnym insektem, a ponadto nie okazuje najmniejszego współczucia. Szydzi także z łez Erzy. Wtedy Natsu ogarnia furia. Zjada trochę lakrimy z Etherion'em i o dziwo nie umiera, lecz zyskuje chwilową, potężną moc. Tym razem Jellal nie może sobie poradzić. Nawet przy użyciu "Meteoru" smoczy zabójca przewyższa go szybkością i tym razem zadaje mu potężne obrażenia, przy czym dalej niszczy wieżę. Jellal zostaje przyparty do muru. W swym obłędzie postanawia zniszczyć wszystko łącznie z Wieżą Niebios.thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa "Załamania Otchłani" Decyduje się zastosować swoje najpotężniejsze zaklęcia - "Załamanie Otchłani". Przed użyciem czaru krzyczy jeszcze do Zerefa, że go przeprasza i, że wybuduje nową wieżę, lecz tym razem zrobi to w pięć lat. Chwilę przed zastosowaniem dopada go jednak ból w ranie, którą zadała mu Erza, przez co nie udaje mu się wykonać "Załamania Otchłani". Natsu wykorzystuje tą okazję i zadaje potężne uderzenie, która powala Jellal'a, ostatecznie go pokonując. Natsu i Erza są przekonani, iż nie żyje, ale jak się potem okazuje wpadł do lakrimy z Etherion'em. Warto tu nadmienić, że to właśnie w tym momencie uwalnia się spod zaklęcia Ultear (to ona go kontrolowała a nie Zeref). Wszystko co czynił dotychczas działo się wbrew jego woli, gdyż był pod władzą Ultear. Ponadto wskrzeszenie Zerefa nie mogło się powieść, gdyż on nadal żyje. Jellal nie zdawał sobie jednak z tego sprawy, choć nawet gdyby wiedział to i tak zaklęcie Ultear zmusiłoby go do wszystkiego. Przez owe wydarzenia traci pamięć. Z trudem udaje mu się przeżyć, lecz pozostaje w śpiączce. Później zostaje znaleziony i zabrany przez mroczną gildię Oracion Seis. Saga Festiwal Walk W tej sadze nie odgrywa żadnej znaczącej roli. W zasadzie nawet w niej nie występuje. Jest jedynie wzmianka o nim. Rada Magii nie jest, bowiem pewna czy Jellal zginął, w związku z czym uznaje go jak i Ultear za przestępców najwyższej kategorii. Saga Oracion Seis thumb|right|200px|Jellal w trumnie Później Jellal jest w stanie podobnym do śmierci z powodu Etherionu, kiedy to kończy w rękach Mrocznej Gildii Oración Seis, którego lider, Brain jest jego starym znajomym. Jellal jest po raz pierwszy pokazany w trumnie w kształcie krzyża i przepasany łańcuchami, a na jego ciele są liczne niebieskie pajęczyny. Brain zażądał od Wendy, żeby użyła swoich mocy do uzdrowienia Jellala, ale dziewczynka odmówiła. Wtedy Brain powiedział, że przecież ten mężczyzna uratował jej kiedyś życie. Później Jellal budzi się a w tym samym czasie Natsu znajduje Wendy. Mag używa zaklęcia i zaczyna kierować się w stronę Nirwany. Za chłopakiem podąża Erza która została uzdrowiona przez Wendy. Dziewczyna rozmyśla jak ma zareagować gdy spotka Jellal'a. Gdy jest już na miejscu widzi maga stojacego przed słupem czarno-białego światła. Jellal nie wie co tutaj robi. Saga Próby thumb|174px|Jellal torturowany Jellala ponownie widzimy w więzieniu w siedzibie Rady, w tym samym czasie Erza jest na pozycji przegranej z Azumą na wyspie Tenrou. Więzień szepcze pod nosem świadom wydarzeń na wyspie. Strażnik obserwujący jego celę, zastanawia się czy Jellal przypadkiem nie rzuca zaklęcie, Nadal wyprowadza go z błędu, informuje towarzysza,że używanie magi w klatce z kryształów wiążących magię jest niemożliwe i zaczyna torturować Jellala swoja magią. Strażnik zastanawia się co więzień mruczał i czy jest głodny i chce go zmusić żeby błagał o jedzenie w innym razie nie dostanie nic przez tydzień. Jellal zignorował go, a zamiast tego prosi żeby Erza się nie podawała, co u strażników wywołuje zdziwienie. Erza słyszy go a kiedy wygrywa z Azumą, Jellal się uśmiecha. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Rok po zniknięciu Wyspy Tenrou i Drużyny Tenrou, przebywający w więzieniu Jellal odzyskuje swoją pamięć. Niedługo przed swoją egzekucją zostaje wyciągnięty z więzienia przez Meredy i Ultear. Trójka magów tworzy swoją własną niezależną gildię: Crime Sorcière, której celem jest zniszczenie Zerefa i wszystkich Mrocznych Gildii. Przez lata trójce niezależnych magów udaje się zniszczyć wiele Mrocznych Gildii w Fiore. thumb|left|200px|Jellal, Ultear i Meredy pojawiają się przed Fairy TailW roku X791, pięć dni przed rozpoczęciem Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Jellal, Ultear i Meredy wysyłają przez gołębia wiadomość do członków Drużyny Natsu. Zapraszają magów Fairy Tail nad wiszący most w Zachodnim Lesie. Gdy grupa dociera na drugi kraniec mostu, Ultear używa Łuku Czasu i odbudowuje most umożliwiając członkom Fairy Tail przekroczenie go. Kiedy magowie znajdują się na krańcu mostu, Jellal, Ultear i Meredy ujawniają swoją obecność. Magowie z Crime Sorcière krótką chwilę rozmawiają ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, po czym proszą ich by zbadali dziwną mroczną magiczną moc, którą wyczuwają podczas każdego Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego w Krokus . thumb|200px|Erza policzkuje JellalaW zamian za to Ultear oferuje im zwiększenie ich magicznej mocy za pomocą swojego Łuku Czasu, który umożliwi im uwolnienie Drugiego Źródła. Podczas gdy Ultear uwalnia Drugie Źródła członków Drużyny Natsu, Jellal i Erza idą na plażę by porozmawiać ze sobą w cztery oczy. Kiedy Scarlet pyta go, czy odzyskał swoje wspomnienia, Fernandes odpowiada twierdząco. Jellal mówi Erzie, że jest gotów na śmierć, jeśli chciałaby zemścić się za to, że zabił ich wspólnego przyjaciela Simona. Scarlet odmawia, mówiąc, że Fernandes odpokutował już swoje grzechy zakładając Crime Sorcière. Gdy mężczyzna mówi, że uważa iż jedynym sposobem na odkupienie jego grzechów jest śmierć, Erza policzkuje go. Potem zaczyna pocieszać go, mówiąc, że chcęć życia jest oznaką siły. Kiedy Jellal mówi, że Scarlet może mieć trochę racji, ta rozzłoszczona chwyta go za kołnierz koszuli. Wciąż trzymając go za koszulę, potyka się o kamień i wraz z nim spada ze skały, na której siedział. Dwójka ztacza się z małego wzgórza i ląduje na łące. thumb|left|Pocałunek Jellala i ErzyGdy obydwoje leżą na łące, Erza mówi mu, że nigdy nie myślała, że znów go zobaczy. Po powiedzeniu tego dziewczyna zaczyna płakać i para całuje się. Jellal jednak odpycha dziewczynę i mówi, że nie mogą być razem gdyż ma już narzeczoną. Gdy Jellal, Ultear i Meredy odchodzą, Erza żegna ich. Później, gdy trójka niezależnych magów siedzi razem przy ognisku, Meredy pyta Jellala czemu okłamał Erzę, że ma narzeczoną. Ultear dodaje, że byłoby lepiej dla niego gdyby był wobec siebie uczciwy i nie starał się wciąż siebie karać. Zszokowany słowami koleżanek Jellal odpowiada, że kara jest zasadą ich gildii i, że nie może kochać ludzi, którzy kroczą ścieżką światła. Słysząc to Ultear i Meredy zaczynają się z nim drażnić, mówiąc, że Fernandes nie umie kłamać. thumb|200px|Jellal w Drużynie Fairy Tail BKu zaskoczeniu Drużyny Natsu, podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Jellal wkracza na arenę jako jeden z przedstawicieli Fairy Tail, Mystogan. Za pozwoleniem Makarova, Fernandes staje się członkiem drużyny Fairy Tail B by zbadać mroczną magię obecną podczas Turnieju. Kiedy ogromne miasto pojawia się na środku areny podczas zadania "Ukrycie", Jellal stwierdza, że na stworzenie tego organizatorzy musieli zużyć na to bardzo dużej ilości magicznej mocy. W trakcie Pierwszego Dnia Turnieju dnia podczas części walk, Jellal zostaje wybrany przez fanów do walki z Jurą Neekis z Lamia Scale. Kiedy mężczyźni spotykają się na arenie, Jura mówi, że nie będzie się powstrzymywał tylko dlatego, że "Mystogan" jest członkiem Fairy Tail. Szczęśliwy, że ma szansę na walkę w imieniu Fairy Tail, Jellal odpowiada, że on także nie będzie się powstrzymywał. thumb|left|200px|Jellal uderza Jurę za pomocą MeteoruBitwę rozpoczyna Jura, który atakuje Jellala swoją Magią Ziemi. Jednakże, chłopakowi udaje się uniknąć jego ciosów. Kontratakując, Fernandes używa technik, którymi posługiwał się były członek Fairy Tail, Mystogan. Po kilku minutach walki, będąc przypartym do muru przez Jurę, Jellal zdaje sobie sprawę, że kopiując techniki Mystogana nie uda mu się wygrać walki i używa Magii Ciała Niebieskiego. Chcąc wygrać dla Fairy Tail, Fernandes lekceważy swoją misje i przygotowuje się do użycia Semy, zaklęcia, które z pewnością ujawniłoby jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Patrząca na to z daleka Ultear, chcąc nie dopuścić do tego by Jellal został rozpoznany, sabotuje jego walkę. Każe Meredy użyć Połączenia Uczuć, po czym łaskocze ją i zmusza do jedzenia ostrej papryki. Fernandes upada na ziemię i zaczyna się śmiać, dzięki czemu Jura zwycięża w walce. Upokorzony swoim występem Jellal wraca do towarzyszy z drużyny, przez których zostaje zbesztany. Jellal odpowiada towarzyszom, że nie ma nic na usprawiedliwienie swojej porażki. Po wydarzeniach pierwszego dnia, Jellal stoi na zewnątrz Baru Sun, w którym Fairy Tail świętuje swoje porażki. Podczas Drugiego Dnia Turnieju, Jellal w milczeniu obserwuje to co dzieje się na arenie. Milczy przez resztę dnia zastanawiając się czemu nie wyczuł jeszcze dziwnej mrocznej magii, którą wyczuł podczas ostatniego turnieju. Gdy drugi dzień Turnieju dobiega końca, Jellal spotyka się z Erzą pod jednym z mostów w Krokus. Dwójka magów rozmawia o nieobecności mrocznej magii podczas tegorocznego turnieju. Gdy Fernandes dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien sprawdzić wszystkich organizatorów, Erza mówi mu żeby nie przesadzał. Uśmiechają się do siebie, po czym Jellal odchodzi, zadowolony, że on i Erza mogą w końcu normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać. thumb|200px|Jellal biegnie do Domus FlauTrzeciego dnia turnieju, Jellal zostaje zastąpiony przez Canę Alberonę gdyż gościnnym sędzią dnia jest Lahar z Rady Magii. Fernandes z daleka obserwuję Erzę walczącą ze 100 potworami w Pandemonium. Gdy rozpoczyna się ostatnia walka trzeciego dnia, Jellal spaceruje uliczkami Krokus. Nagle, wyczuwa mroczną magię, którą Crime Sorcière czuło podczas każdego turnieju. Mężczyzna kontaktuje się z Ultear i Meredy, po czym udaje się w pogoń za źródłem mrocznej magii. Chwilę później, Jellal dociera na stadion, w samym środku walki Wendy Marvell i Chelii Blendy . Jest świadkiem tego jak Chelia zyskuje przewagę w walce, po czym zaczyna przepychać się przez tłum widzów, by lepiej ujrzeć to co dzieje się na arenie. Przechodząc przez tłum, wpada na z Doranbolta, który z początku nie rozpoznaje go i wraca do oglądania walki. Fernandes patrzy na arenę Domus Flau i zastanawia się, czy to Chelia jest źródłem owej mrocznej magii i czy Wendy nie jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie walcząc z nią. thumb|left|200px|Doranbolt pojawia się przed JellalemPodczas oglądania walki Wendy i Chelii, Jellal zastanawia się czy nie powinien interweniować. Patrzy na to jak Marvell postanawia walczyć dalej i jest zszokowany tym, że Chelia chce zaatakować ją swoim najmocniejszym zaklęciem. Ostatecznie, Fernandes postanawia nie ingerować w pojedynek i obejrzeć go do końca. W trakcie walki Jellal jest bardzo zdenerwowany tym, że został zauważony przez Doranbolta, który może donieść o tym Radzie Magii. Gdy mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mroczna magia nie zniknęła nawet po tym jak Chelia i Wendy zakończyły swoją walkę, używa meteoru by szybciej dotrzeć do oddalającego się ze stadionu źródła mrocznej magii. Jellalowi prawie udaje się złapać osobę, od której czuł wrogą magię, lecz drogę blokuje mu Doranbolt. Jellal zastanawia się w myślach, czy powinien znokautować członka Rady, lecz odrzuca ten pomysł gdyż gildia Fairy Tail mogłaby mieć przez to kłopoty. Zanim Fernandesowi udaje się cokolwiek zrobić, do oskarżającego go o podszywanie się pod Mystogana Doranbolta dołącza Lahar i jego straże. thumb|200px|Jellal konfrontuje się z Runicznymi RycerzamiJellal próbuje uciec od żołnierzy Rady, tłumacząc, że bardzo się śpieszy. Omija Doranbolta, jednak ten każe mu się zatrzymać i potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. Gdy Fernandes stwierdza, że jest nikim innym niż Mystoganem, Doranbolt rzuca się w jego stronę i zrywa chustę z jego twarzy, ujawniając tożsamość maga. Zanim zszokowani Runiczni Rycerze zdążają zareagować, na pomoc Jellalowi przychodzi Yajima, który nazywa chłopaka "Mystoganem" i wyjaśnia Radzie, że Mystogan nie jest Jellalem, tylko jego edolańskim odpowiednikiem. Kiedy Fernandes zgadza się z i jego historią Yajimą oraz mówi, że nie jest "Jellalem", Runiczni Rycerze przepraszają go za zamieszanie jakie spowodowali i pozwalają mu odejść. Gdy Jellal ucieka, telepatycznie łączy się z Yajimą i dziękuje mu za to co zrobił. Starzec odpowiada tylko, że Fernandes powinien już iść i więcej nie wpędzać Makarova w kłopoty. Na nieszczęście niezależnego maga, przez interwencję Doranbolta osoba, którą ścigał zdążyła uciec. thumb|left|200px|Jellal w Ryuzetsu LandPóźniej, tego samego dnia, Jellal pojawia się w Ryuzetsu Land, gdzie przebywa większość uczestników Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Gdy Erza zauważa Fernandesa, pyta go co robi w parku wodnym. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że podążał za źródłem mrocznej mocy magicznej i to ono go tu zaprowadziło. Scarlet beszta go później za to, że jego strój (czapka i chusta Mystogana oraz kąpielówki) zbyt wyróżniają się w tłumie. W środku ich rozmowy, biegnący koło basenu Ichiya potyka się i leci w ich kierunku. Chcąc ochronić Erzę przed nadlatującym z wielką prędkością Kotobukim, Fernandes odpycha ją do wody. Później, ku zakłopotaniu ich obojga okazuje się, że Jellal przypadkowo złapał Scarlet za piersi. Mężczyzna wielokrotnie przeprasza zawstydzoną Erzę, lecz ona uspokaja go mówiąc, że nic się nie stało. Nagle Natsu "zaczepia" parę, która ląduje na zjeżdżalni dla zakochanych, przytulając się. Wynika kolejna niezręczna sytuacja dla obojga, gdy zauważają, że legendarny kostium kąpielowy Erzy się rozpruwa. Potem, kiedy Gray i Lyon zaczynają ze sobą walczyć i przez przypadek zamrażają basen. Natsu używa Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków by stopić lód, niestety powoduje przy tym ogromną eksplozję, która niszczy Ryuzetsu Land. Przez wybuch Jellal i Erza wylatują w powietrze i lądują na ruinach parku wodnego. thumb|200px|Jellal wyczuwa mroczną magięCzwartego dnia, Jellal wciąż trzymając się z dala od swojej drużyny, ponownie obserwuje arenę z widowni. Gdy Bitwa Morska rozpoczyna się, Fernandes obserwuje jej przebieg. Później, kiedy trwa walka Natsu i Gajeela z Bliźniaczymi Smokami z Sabertooth, zszokowany Jellal zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sting i Rogue mogą aktywować Smoczą Siłę za pomocą woli. Wstrząśnięty przypomina sobie, że Natsu do aktywowania tej mocy za pierwszym razem musiał zjeść Etherion, a za drugim Płomień z Rebuke. Podczas trwania walki, Fernandes wciąż chodzi po arenie i monitoruje tłum i uczestników. Nagle, po raz kolejny wyczuwa mroczną moc magiczną pochodzącą od kogoś obecnego na arenie. Szybko łączy się telepatycznie z Ultear i Meredy, które mówią mu, żeby nie dał znów uciec tej osobie. thumb|left|200px|Jellal ujawnia swoją tożsamość tajemniczej kobiecieJellal odnajduje zakapturzoną postać, od której wyczuwa wrogą magię, przez cały czas zastanawiając się kim może być owa tajemnicza osoba. Mężczyzna podąża za postacią przez całe miasto i gdy dociera za nią do pustej uliczki zdejmuje swoją czapkę i chustę mówiąc, że pokazał swoją twarz i tajemnicza osoba także powinna to zrobić. Postać staje w bezruchu i nie reaguje, po czym wolno odwraca się i pokazuje swoją twarz zszokowanemu Jellalowi, który mówi cicho, że to nie możliwe. Po rozmowie z tajemniczą kobietą, Fernandes spotyka się z Meredy i Ultear i dzieli się z nimi tym co odkrył o zakapturzonej postaci. Kobiety z początku mu nie dowierzają, lecz Jellal mówi, że nastąpiło ogromne nieporozumienie i, że oni wszyscy utknęli w przeznaczeniu, którego nie mogą uniknąć. thumb|200px|Jellal patrzy w stronę KrokusPiątego i ostatniego dnia Turnieju, Jellal siedzi poza miastem wraz z Ultear i Meredy. Fernandes słucha jak jego towarzyszki dyskutują o tym, czy powinny ewakuować mieszkańców Krokus. Po chwili mężczyzna przerywa im, mówiąc, że nie jest pewien, czy to co powiedziała im Lucy z Przyszłości było prawdą. Zapytany dlaczego, Jellal odpowiada, że w historii przedstawionej przez Lucy coś mu nie pasuje. Później Fernandes zaniepokojony patrzy na Krokus, w którym w tym samym czasie rozgrywa się walka Kagury i Erzy. Później, kiedy Ultear mówi, że nie wiedzą czy mogą wierzyć w to co usłyszeli, Jellal zaczyna zastanawiać się nad Smokami, Zaćmieniem i dziwną mroczną magią. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że albo to co usłyszał było kłamstwem, albo Lucy z Przyszłości jest oszustką. Chwilę potem trójka niezależnych magów wyczuwa Mroczną Magię, pochodzącą z Krokus. Jellal uspokaja swoje zdenerwowane towarzyszki, mówiąc, że jeżeli Lucy z Przyszłości jest teraz z Natsu to nie mają się czym martwić. Podczas trwania ostatniego zadania Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Fernandes siedzi poza Krokus i zastanawia się nad kłopotami, jakie czekają całe miasto. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|200px|Magia Jellala Oprócz swojej głównej magii, jako członek Dziesięciu, posiada też rozliczne inne umiejętności, jak np możliwość tworzenia Załamanie''' otchłani, co dowodzi, że jest również mistrzem czterech żywiołów. '''Magia Ciała Niebieskiego (ang. Heavenly Body Magic jap. 天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): Główna Magia Jellala, umożliwia mu latanie jak meteor oraz tworzenie czarnych dziur. *'Meteor:' Jellal otacza się światłem, które daje mu możliwość lotu i osiągania nieziemskich szybkości. * Wielki Wóz: Jellal przywołuje siedem magicznych kręgów i kieruje je w stronę przeciwnika. Podobno mają one siłę spadającego z nieba meteoru. * Gwiezdny Promień: Jellal wystrzeliwuje z rąk promienie gwiezdnej energii, które lecą za wrogiem. * Gwiezdny Podmuch: Jellal zaciska pięść, poza dwoma palcami, którymi wykonuje machnięcie. Pojawia się wtedy kula gwiezdnej magii, która leci prosto i taranuje wrogów. * Gwiezdna Dłoń: Jellal tworzy na dłoni kulę gwiezdnej magii, która odpycha przeciwnika z dużą siłą. * Gwiezdne Załamanie: Jellal wykonuje machnięcie ręką, przez co grunt pod przeciwnikiem zapada się. * Gwiezdne Strzały: Jellal tworzy magiczny krąg, wyrzucając z niego kilak strzał światła w stronę przeciwnika. * Altairis: Jellal krzyżuje ręce i rzuca zaklęcie. Wygląda ono jak czarna kula z małymi światełkami. To zaklęcie zabiło Simona. * Sema: Jellal przybiera odpowiednią postawę, tworząc nad sobą i nad przeciwnikami wielki wir z ciemnych, fioletowych chmur. Z chmru wylatuje wielki meteor, uderzając w ziemię z ogromną siłą. To zkalęcie jest znane jako "Prawdziwa Magia Ciała Niebieskiego". Inne Załamanie Otchłani: Zaklęcie, które łącząc wszystkie żywioły tworzy z nich potężną, niszczycielską falę o ogromnym zasięgu. Wiążący Wąż: Zaklęcie, które przyjmując formę tatuażu w kształcie węża unieruchamia przeciwnika. Jedynym warunkiem jest kontakt fizyczny. Projekcja Psychiczna '(思念体 ''Shinentai): umożliwia ona tworzenie iluzji swojego jestestwa i wysłanie go w dowolne miejsce. '''Krąg Samozniszczenia (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Houkai Mahoujin): Zaklęcie nakładające na cel magiczny, fioletowy krąg, który po chwili sprawia, że cel eksploduje. Jellal nauczył się tego czaru już jako małe dziecko i to po jednokrotnym zademonstrowaniu go przez Braina. Podczas jego pierwszego wypróbowania Jellal bez problemu rozwalił całą górę na kawałki. Płomień z Rebuke: Złoty płomień, który umożliwił Natsu wejście w stan Smoczej Siły. Zawierał on całą energię magiczną Jellala. Magia Ciemności: Magia, której używał Jellal po opętaniu przez Ultear. *'Ciemna Siła:' Jellal manipuluje ciałem przeciwnika, miotając nim tak, jak chce. *'Ciemne Zniknięcie:' Jellall sprawia, że cel wybucha od środka, znikając i pozostawiając tylko ubrania. *'Promień Ciemności:' Jellal strzela z ręki fioletowym promieniem ciemności. *'Ciemna Masa:' Jellal tworzy w ręce kulę ciemności wyglądającą jak hinduskie bóstwo Ksitigarba, po czym zmienia je w macki i kieruje je na wrogów. *'Ciemny Chwyt:' Jellal zamyka wroga w duszącej go ciemności. Potrafi także przyciągnąć ofiarę ataku do siebie. *'Klatka Ciemności:' Jellal zamyka wroga w sferze Magii Ciemności, zadającej mu ból. W mandze tworzy kulę ciemności i rzuca ją we wroga, a ona go pochłania do sfery. W anime miażdży kulę w ręku, tworząc pod przeciwnikiem macki które go chwytają i tworzą z siebie sferę. *'Fajerwerki Ducha:' Jellal wysyła hordę duchów w stronę przeciwnika. Magiczne Laski: Jellal, będąc przebrany za Mystogana, używał jego magii jako swojej. Zapewne nie był aż tak biegły w jej używaniu, gdyż przegrywał w walce z Jurą. *'Święta Pieśń:' Poprzez rzuceni 5 lasek naokoło wroga, Jellaltworzy nad nim 5 magiczynych kręgów, z których wydobywa się podmuch energii. *'Wodne Lustro:' Używając 3 lasek, Jellal tworzy trzy magiczne kręgi złożone w jedne, które odbijają atak w stronę jego twórcy. Walki *VS Dwaj wyznawcy Zerefa = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZEGRANA *VS Midnight = PRZEGRANA *jako Mystogan VS Jura Neekis = PRZEGRANA *VS Midnight, Cobra, Racer i Angel = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Jego Edolańskim Odpowiednikiem jest Mystogan. *W mandze jego imię zostało przetłumaczone jako Gerard. *Jego imię z arabskiego znaczy wspaniały, wielki. *W rozdziale 264 otwarcie mówi, że kocha Erzę. *W mandze podczas walki miał specjalny kombinezon, w anime tylko bojówki i koszulkę bez rękawów. *Jest wzorowany na postaci Siega z Rave Mastera. *W Sadze Wieży Niebios, symbol na płaszczu Jellala bardzo przypominał symbol Gildii Fairy Tail. *Podczas Sagi Oracion Seis, w mandze Jellal zdobył płaszcz od członka Naked Mummy, natomiast w anime od Erigora. *Jego krąg magiczny (Magii Ciała Niebieskiego) jest taki sam jak krąg Uranometrii. thumb|Lista Lucy pt. "Perfect Boyfriends" *To on nadał Erzie nazwisko "Scarlet" podczas pobytu w Wieży Niebios. *Jellal'a i Erze od dawna łączy głębokie uczucie, którego nie są jednak w stanie sobie otwarcie wyznać. *Jellal, jako Siegrain był na liście Lucy pt. "Perfect Boyfriend" nad Lokim. Cytaty *(Do Erzy Scarlet) "Erza... na tym świecie nie ma wolności" *(Do Erzy)'' "Prawdziwa wolność... leży w świecie Zeref'a"'' *(Do Erzy) "Życie i śmierć to podstawa każdej rzeczy i wzmacniają ludzkie emocje. Albo inaczej mówiąc nie ma nic bardziej nudnego, niż życie " *(Do Erzy'') "To będzie Twoją wolnością. Żyj z myślą, że masz na barkach życia swoich przyjaciół, Erza"'' *(Do Erzy) "Nigdzie nie ma nieba. Nawet wolności. Wszystko się skończyło, zanim się jeszcze zaczęło" *(Do Erzy) "To moja kara za bycie słabym. Moje serce po prostu nie mogło znieść tej gigantycznej szczeliny między marzeniami a rzeczywistością" *(Do Erzy) "Kochałem Cię, Erza" *(Do Natsu Dragneela)'' "Jesteś jeszcze bardziej nie przewidywalny niż słyszałem. Dobrze się bawisz uderzając jednego ze swoich towarzyszy który nie może się nawet ruszać?"'' *(Do Erzy) "Erza ... Czuję, jak od tego imienia bije dobroć... Dobroć, pogodny duch i ciepło ... Z pewnością nadal będziesz mnie nienawidzić. Nic na to nie poradzę; to naturalne, że mnie nienawidzisz. Ale ta nienawiść w Twoim sercu odbierze Ci Twą wolność. I zniszczy Cię od środka. Nie mogę tam do Ciebie podejść. Nie mogę spojrzeć Ci w oczy! Uwolnię cię od Jellal'a. Zabiorę twoją nienawiść i smutek ... ze sobą ... Jesteś ... wolna!" *(Do siebie o Erzie) "To twoje słowa, które dały mi odwagę i stały się moim światłem" *(Do Natsu) "Jesteś Natsu ... Nasza jedyna nadzieja" *(Do Erzy) "Szkarłat... piękny kolor. Nazwijmy Cię Erza Scarlet. Scarlet - tak jak kolor Twoich włosów. Tego na pewno nigdy nie zapomnę" *''(Do Natsu) "Wierzę w człowieka w którego wierzy Erza"'' *''(Do Meredy i Ultear o Erzie) "Nie mogę, kochać kogoś kto podąża ścieżką światła. Dopóki Erza będzie szczęśliwa, to i ja sobie jakoś poradzę" '' Nawigacja ﻿ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Były Członek Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios